


Hypnotic Pets, Inc

by vecnawrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Futa, Human Pets, Hypnosis, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/pseuds/vecnawrites
Summary: Garnet has a cute pet, a hypnotized Futa!Cinder who believes she's his loving dog. Coming home from school, he decided to take his naked pet on a walk. Where he soon runs into a new girl in town. Yang, who was in the middle of walking her hypnotized pet, Emerald. As the two reach a park and get to know one another. They're entertained of the site of Hung Futa Cinder, forcibly fucking and breeding an unwilling Emerald before them. Looking to give her "Puppies" Much to Yang's delight.
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Emerald Sustrai, Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 51





	Hypnotic Pets, Inc

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackAce70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/gifts).



Garnet Rose sighed as he arrived home. School today had been long. Not difficult, thankfully, just long. However, he was home now, and could relax. Opening the door, he called out to the one that was always home twenty-four-seven, unless he, his mother, or his father took her out. “Cinder! I’m home!” a small smile formed on his face as he heard rapid shuffling heading for the stairs, before a head of black hair poked around the corner, golden eyes widening and a smile forming on the girls face.

She clambered down the stairs eagerly on all fours, excited barks emerging from her mouth, her bare tits and ass jiggling wildly from her rapid movement. Coming up to her owner, Cinder whined, rising up on her knees and gently gripping his shirt, nuzzling her face into his chest.

Laughing, Garnet scratched Cinder behind her ear, making her lean into his hand, panting happily and licking his finger tips. “It’s great to see you too, girl! How has your day been?” he asked, receiving more pleased pants.

Garnet chuckled as his pet flopped onto her back, arching upwards and exposing her stomach, tits swaying...although that wasn’t the only thing that was. Part of the reason that his mother wasn’t concerned about him...playing with his pet was flopping against her thighs currently. It wasn’t as big as his own, but Cinder’s cock and balls were sizable.

Rubbing her stomach, Garnet chuckled. “Looks like you have some excess energy...how about a walk?” he couldn’t help but laugh at how the golden eyes widened with happiness and she quickly rolled onto all fours and barked happily, darting off to grab the leash.

Garnet smiled as he watched his pet. It had been odd how this had all started, but he wouldn’t change it for the world.

It had started before he was born, but a new law had been passed to try and ‘redeem’ those who committed crimes...by using hypnosis and subliminal messaging to turn them into pets for others to care for. Granted, it was strictly for the non-violent cases. Those who completed their ‘sentences’ usually rejoined society much better off, although a very few actually willingly went back under if they were treated well enough to continue being pets. Families that ‘adopted’ the ‘pets’ were strictly screened to prevent abuse...part of the reason that they got her so easily was because his father was a detective of the Special Victims Unit and his mother was a Social Worker for abused youth.

From what he understood, Cinder was a rare case; she had been a victim of abuse and lashed out to protect herself, ending up accidentally setting fire to her childhood home. In this case, her being a pet wasn’t meant to be punishment, it was therapy, to help her realize that not everyone was out to hurt her.

It had certainly been odd in the beginning, since Cinder was standoffish to both of his parents, clinging to him and growling every time his mom or dad made a sudden move. But slowly, she had warmed up to them both, even if Cinder still did prefer him.

Pulled from his thoughts as he felt a nudge against his leg, he smiled as he looked down at Cinder, who was looking imploringly up at him, leash held between her teeth, rear wagging back and forth.

Taking the leash, Garnet attached it to the collar and gently kissed Cinder’s forehead. “Come on, Cin...let’s go for a nice walk.” holding the leash securely in his hand, Garnet opened the door and allowed Cinder out, closing and locking the door behind him.

The pair enjoyed a slow, leisurely walk, Cinder inquisitively sniffing flowers that they passed, Garnet nodding or waving to those they passed by, before the pair paused, hearing something that they hadn’t heard before. “...on, Emerald! Don’t fight me on this!” followed by growling.

Turning his head, Garnet paused as he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Long silky blonde hair, like long strands of solid sunshine, and eyes of lilac, similar to amethyst gemstones. Her cheeks were flushed, and her full lips were set into a pout, although that was easy to see why, since she was pulling a leash connected to a struggling pet of her own, a very curvy chocolate-skinned verdette with crimson eyes.

Glancing down, he smiled at the look on Cinder’s face. Her golden eyes were wide, mouth dropped open in an ‘O’ shape. She looked enraptured at the other pet that the blonde had. He couldn’t blame her, really. The blonde girl was quite beautiful to him as well. She had to be new in Vale; those who looked after Pets were few and far between, and there was only one other his own age that was capable of having one, even if he didn’t currently: his friend Domino.

Yang Xiao Long was having a rough day. She and her family had recently moved here from Patch, and it was a very different thing moving to a big city after living her life on a coastal island. She had thankfully been given a week to be ready to start school, to acclimate to her new surroundings, but her pet…

“Emerald, calm! Its okay, nothing here will hurt you!” she tried to soothe her growling verdette haired pet. She had been an orphan thief before her family had gotten permission to care for her, making her one of the rare ‘therapy’ pets, since all she had ever stolen was food and the occasional clothing item.

She had been very skittish with the move, even though Yang had basically done her best to soothe her the entire time. It was what had brought the idea of the walk to her, get Emerald acclimated to their new home as well, but it wasn’t going that well.

Tugging on the leash again, Yang sighed. “Come on, Emerald! Don’t fight me on this!” she pouted, never having this much trouble with her before. A sudden growl from Emerald made her look up to warn whoever she saw off (while everyone knew about the Pet program, there were always those who thought it something sexual and liked to try and ‘rent’ a pet away from their ‘owner’) only for shock to fill her as she saw one of the most attractive young men (a very pretty one, a fleeting part of her mind wondered what he would look like in a dress) she had ever seen, holding a leash connected to a Pet of his own, a fair skinned brunette with golden eyes.

Untying his tongue, Garnet stepped forwards. “You’re obviously new in town, right? My name is Garnet Rose, and this is Cinder…” he barely registered Cinder moving a few steps forwards and sniffing at the green-haired Pet, who drew back with a slight growl.

Swallowing, Yang brushed hair back behind her ear. She was surprised. She of course knew that there were other ‘Pet Owners’ in Vale, which was part of the reason they had moved here, but she never expected to meet one in this huge city. “U-Um...yes, we arrived earlier this week. I’m Yang. Yang Xiao Long, and this is Emerald with me…” her hand reflexively tightened on the leash as she felt her Pet move back a bit.

Garnet swallowed, gently tugging a whining Cinder back to his side. He could tell she really wanted to get to know the other Pet, and he wouldn’t lie, he honestly would like to get to know Yang better...and he could tell Cinder wanted to get to know her Pet, Emerald, better.

‘Nothing ventured, nothing gained, Rose…’ he thought, before speaking. “Well, since you’re new to the town, would you like me to show you around? I can help you find landmarks and good local places.” he really hoped that he didn’t just sound like a hopeless moron then, but the relieved look on her face told him that his offer was appreciated.

“Thank you, I still can’t believe how big this city is! I grew up on Patch, everyone knew everyone there, it was so small.” Yang breathed a sigh of relief. Part of the reason that she hadn’t really learned much of the general area was worry that she would get lost.

Gripping Cinder’s leash, Garnet tilted his head with a smile. “Shall we go then? We met in a good place, this street takes us downtown.”

So, the tour began. Garnet led them to the downtown area. “That’s Pizzaria Mistrali! Voted best pizza in the city five years running...long line, though, so best to order ahead and pick up or have it delivered.”

“Over there is the Secretary of State, that building is the main branch of the Bank of Vale, and that is the Farmer’s Market.” he pointed towards several buildings, making sure Yang had time to put their placements in her memory before they moved on.

Garnet showed her where the main movie theater was, several of the other best restaurants, and other recreational areas, like the Arcades and Technology stores he and Domino frequented.

Walking down two blocks, Garnet turned to her. “You are carrying your Pet License, right?” he asked, getting a confused nod from Yang, who pulled it out of her pocket and showed him. Nodding, Garnet showed his. “Good, I’m taking you to the ‘Pet Owners’ area of Vale. This has places for us and our pets, like restaurants where we can take them and eat with them, places for care, and public and private parks for Owner and Pet.”

Walking up to the fenced off area, Garnet handed his License to the guard who scanned it and handed it back, nodding to him. Tentatively handing hers over, Yang said, “I just moved here last week, I’m not sure if-” she stopped when the guard offered her a kind smile.

“A requirement for changing locale to a different town is a month’s advance knowledge of a Licensed ‘Pet Owners’ in the family. Its to make sure your license is properly integrated into our database.” she scanned the blonde’s license and handed it back to her with a warm smile. “Enjoy your time with your boyfriend, dear.” she said, getting bright blushes from both Garnet and Yang.

Entering the gated area, Yang looked around seeing several other Owner and Pet pairs, most specifically a busty blonde with glasses leading around a modestly endowed ginger who was wearing a bowler hat.

“That’s Professor Goodwitch, a teacher at Beacon, and her own Pet, Romana Torchwick. She was a con artist before she got caught. She comes here at the beginning and end of every week, usually.” Garnet said, before tilting his head. “Come on!”

Yang glanced at the woman who likely would be one of her teachers shortly, before following her new...friend?, to wherever he was going.

After a few minutes of silent walking Garnet reached a small fenced in area. Flashing his license, the locked beeped and the door clicked open, which he held and gestured to Yang. “Here we are. A place for Cinder and Emerald to get to know one another, and we can talk as well.”

Yang smirked. “Just met me and you want to get me alone? Naughty~” she teased, delighting in the blush that streaked across Garnet’s cheeks. Chuckling, she entered the gate, tugging an intrigued, if pouting, Emerald along.

Calming his beating heart, Garnet looked down at a wide eyed Cinder, before following Yang inside of the private park section, the barred door locking behind them.

“...wow…” Yang murmured, looking around. The space was small, certainly, really only having a large bench, a small man made pond with a fence around it, and enough area to do a decent jog in she supposed. But it was beautiful.

“Yeah, this is one of the ‘Private’ areas of the park, generally only for one or two people and their pets. We can let them off their leashes for now and let them stretch themselves.”

“Sounds good,” Yang said, already kneeling down and beginning to fiddle with the leash attached to her collar, letting her cocoa-skinned pet loose, who immediately hopped away, watching Garnet warily, making her sigh.

Garnet leaned down and unlocked Cinder’s leash, petting her hair. “Be nice, Cin...I think Emerald’s had a rough time of it, like you.” he murmured in her ear, getting a nod and gentle nip on the fingertips from his Pet, who slowly began to walk towards the verdette.

Looking up at Yang with a smile, he spoke. “Well, since we’re letting them get to know one another, we can talk as well if you’d like?” he asked, hoping she would be willing, he would like to know her better.

Yang smirked, but her heart fluttered. He was very earnest and honest, and even then, people were screen so thoroughly when they were checked to be ‘Pet Owners’ that there was nothing hidden in their lives. He wouldn’t have Cinder if he was anything but. And he could tell he appreciated how she looked, but wasn’t perverted about it, like most of the boys she had met so far in Vale, like that blue-haired guy Emerald absolutely hated.

“Alright, sure. Thanks for leading me around all day, by the way.” Yang said, heading to the bench and sitting down on it, looking at her curious Pet who was was edging closer to the man made pond, sniffing at the flowers, while Garnet’s Pet watched carefully from a short distance.

“So, you say you grew up on Patch? What was it like? I’ve always lived here in Vale.” Garnet asked, looking at Yang in interest.

As her owner and the blonde regaled each other their general life stories, Cinder carefully approached the beautiful cocoa-skinned pet, making an inquisitive noise, getting a wary look from the red-eyed girl, who stared before purposefully turning away and looking towards the water.

Looking down, she licked her lips, her cock twitching as she saw the wonderfully round ass and tightly closed pussy. Leaning forwards, she took several sniffs of the offered area, cock getting harder and harder as she realized that the other Pet was in heat and ripe for breeding. Licking her lips again, she covered the last bit of distance and started lapping away at the pussy before her, making her new bitch stiffen and release several squeaky barks of shock...but the arousal quickly flowing over her tongue told her the truth. She wanted this.

Moving back, she quickly mounted her new bitch, thrusting her cock into her with a single smooth motion.

Yang and Garnet turned just in time to see Cinder thrust into Emerald’s core and begin to thrust against her. “Cinder, what are you doing?!” Garnet exclaimed, horrified. He readied to get up, but Yang grabbed his arm, shaking her head with a smile.

“It’s okay,” she said, waving off Garnet’s apologetic look, “Emerald has been antsy ever since I got her...maybe some puppies will help calm her down…” she chuckled. It was true, on the off chance that a Pet got pregnant due to a Pet/Pet relationship or the much rarer Owner/Pet relationship (which were much more strictly monitored, with frequent visitation from State Officials to make sure the Pets weren’t being abused in any way) the family caring for the Pet got Government subsidies to help raise the children.

Cinder panted happily, the hot and tight clench around her cock filling her with more pleasure than she ever remembered having flowing through her body. A long whine of pleasure left her mouth as she began to slam her hips back and forth, her new bitch’s legs giving out and her body flopping onto the ground, giving her more leverage.

Leaning down, she nuzzled the neck of her new mate, nipping gently at the tender skin both as a form of comfort (she was shivering) and a form of dominance, since before her legs gave out she had been trying to squirm away from her. ‘Mine,’ she thought, ‘Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine.’

Yang licked her lips, feeling warmth pooling in her core as she watched her Pet being claimed. Despite the squirming until the neck bite, she could tell Emerald was enjoying what was happening to her...the squirming had already changed to shudders and her rear end was moving up as Cinder’s was moving down.

“Y-Yang?!” she turned to the right to see Garnet staring at her in shock, eyes wide and cheeks an almost glowing red. She wondered why, before she looked down to see her hand rubbing herself over her shorts. Her cheeks darkened, surprised and a touch mortified that she was practically maturbating in front of a boy she had practically met just over an hour ago!

But seeing the tent pitching in his pants, she licked her lips. She wasn’t going to let her first time be taken in a small park next to her pet...not only did she want to lose attention on her pet for any reason, but she also refused to let any possible camera get photos of her. But still...that didn’t mean that they couldn’t have any fun…

Reaching out, she grabbed his hand and gently placed it at the apex of her thighs, giving him a sultry smirk. “Come on, Garnet...give me a rub...don’t keep a lady waiting~”

Garnet couldn’t believe his luck; he had met the prettiest girl he had ever seen only today, and she was asking him to do this!? His hand began to move on its own, his long and thin fingers rubbing the seam of her shorts, feeling the warmth bleeding through the fabric and into his fingertips. God, his cock ached...and it didn’t help when Yang’s hands moved up under her jacket and rubbed and squeezed her breasts over her top.

Yang sighed as she watched her Pet getting fucked into the ground, being rubbed over her pussy and stroking and tweaking her sensitive breasts and nipples, unable to keep from moaning as she did so.

Cinder’s movements were becoming more frantic, a loud chorus of clap, clap, clap filling the small area as her hips slammed into Emerald’s, her new mate finally having accepted her place and working with her to bring them both pleasure. She knew she would fill, would breed, her mate...her balls hadn’t been emptied in a long while.

Emerald whimpered, biting down on her fingertips as she humped her rear upwards, shameful and originally unwanted pleasure filling her as her mate fucked her hard. Part of her was resentful, the other part overjoyed at being claimed, knowing that she wouldn’t be alone anymore. A needy whine escaped her as she felt her walls beginning to quiver, knowing she was about to cum and fully submit soon.

Yang watched with wide eyes as she was getting nearer and nearer to orgasm. She never got off this fast normally, but she supposed that a mix of not getting off during the period of the move, the show before her, and the fact that the cutest boy she had ever seen was next to her and rubbing her pussy through her shorts was driving her up the wall. Little shudders of pleasure began to overtake her form.

Garnet was painfully turned on, his cock twitching hard in his pants. It was going to be a pain hiding that, but he wouldn’t trade the awkward walk home for anything at this current moment. He would have never thought that any girl would ask him to do this, ever.

Cinder was close, so close. Her balls were throbbing and pulsing as they slapped against Emerald’s body, and she could feel the warm walls around her cock beginning to tighten.

Emerald whined and shifted underneath her mate, head tilting to the side and baring her neck to her mate as she finally gave in, eyes rolling back as she came hard, her pussy clamping down hard around the invader within it.

Cinder howled as her mate tightened around her, her walls rippling and flexing around her shaft, trying to draw her seed out. And she succeeded.

Burying her face into Emerald’s neck and whining in relief, she unloaded, her balls releasing everything that they held within them, bucking her hips in short stilted thrusts in order to make sure all of her cum entered her mate’s pussy.

Emerald whimpered as she felt her belly actually begin to swell from all the thick heat, feeling her mate lick at her neck as her hips slowly rocked into her rear, shuffling the cum in her pussy down towards her womb with the intent of breeding her. All she could do was accept her mate’s offering and comfort.

Yang shuddered, moaning low as she came, slumping against Garnet as her panties became soaked in her shorts. Thankfully her shorts were dark, otherwise there would be awkward questions. Looking up dreamily at the blushing teen, she couldn’t help but release a drunken chuckle. “How many girls have had the feel of these fingers, hmm?~” she teased.

“J-just you…” Garnet didn’t know why he was so flustered right now after all that had happened, but he cleared his throat. “I...don’t talk to a lot of girls...and the ones I do, see me as more the ‘little brother’ type…” he gasped as a hand cupped his groin and gave his aching length a gentle squeeze.

“Hmm, from what I’m feeling...there’s nothing little about you~” Yang teased, rubbing the heavy bulge, wondering how big he truly was. “Now, let’s let our Pet’s enjoy the afterglow and collect them...and when we get out of here and somewhere more private, maybe I can help you with this~”

Garnet swallowed at the hungry look in his new friends eyes, part of him wondering if this was just a very good dream he was having, and the rest ordering him not to question it. He shifted, although Yang didn’t lighten her grip on him as they both turned to check on their Pets.

Cinder was sure, as her cock slowly softened, that her mate was bred, but she wasn’t going to leave her warmth until she was sure that every drop of her cum was in Emerald’s womb, where it wouldn’t leak out when they separated. She gently nipped at the dark-skinned young woman’s ear, getting a light squeak from her.

Emerald was...content. Happy as she had been in as long as she could remember. She nuzzled back towards her mate, one of her hands drifting down to her swollen belly. All she could wonder was how many pups would be in their future...


End file.
